


I Wrote a Thing

by kxgfangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Biting, Bucky Hates Clubs, Bucky Needs To Use His Words, Coitus Interruptus, Established Logan & Bucky brotp, Interrupted Sexy Times, Logan is a good bro, M/M, Possible Missuse Of The Term Coitus Interruptous, Sorry not sorry?, Steve is not a total idiot, Teamates are friends not food, The Author Just Wanted To Use The Coitus Interruptus Tag, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then to each their own, Tiny Baby Bucky, Tiny Bucky is a gift, Tiny Bucky is still an ass, Unless they're cool with being fed on, Vampire Bucky Barnes, if there's any glaring mistakes feel free to point them out, sleepy snuggles, woah Bucky got violent there for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: I'm posting these drafts so I can get the ball rolling and maybe finish this fic by the end of this decadeAlso, vampire!Bucky because there isn't enough vampire!Bucky.*Warning!* Unbetaed





	1. Sleepy Snuggles are my Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a couple sleepy snuggle fics that I wish to share with you lovelies. (I actually wrote four of them, is this my new kink or something?)  
> Thank you for your comments, kudos, and for taking the time to read this crap.

-1-

Bucky smiled as he pressed gentle kisses onto the skin of Steve's delicate neck. He inhaled deeply, grinning when Steve's pulse spiked. Bucky listened carefully, basking in Steve's taste, the feel of Steve's body pressed against his, how his scent surrounded him, every item in their apartment was covered in it. Steve's scent helped to calm him even on his worst days. It kept him from killing all those who hurt his precious angel, even when they deserved it and he wants to oh so badly. Bucky cradled his tiny fragile body closer, he wrapped his own body around him, protecting him from the rest of the world.

 

\--2--

Bucky hummed contently while he pressed his nose against Steve's pale neck and inhaled his sweet scent. He treasured the tender moments Steve allowed so rarely. Steve hated being treated like he was breakable. Bucky didn't think that Steve was weak, in fact Bucky knew that Steve was the strongest and bravest punk he had ever met. Admittedly, Steve was also the stupidest person Bucky had ever known. Sure, he understood that Steve felt the need to protect others, Bucky knew that feeling all to well. But, did he really need to fight every guy that that even looked at someone, including him, wrong? Couldn't that stupid ass punk wait the not even two seconds it would take Bucky to be able to find his cute, but still stupid ass and back him up? As much as he enjoyed the scent of Steve's blood, he didn't like having to patch him up every other day.  
Bucky loved how brave Steve was, but hated all the shit it got him into. Bucky loved Steve's tiny little body and how well he fit in his arms, but Steve hated that he felt weak and called himself small no matter how many times Bucky told him he wasn't. Bucky hated how no one else saw his fiery personality and his angelic beauty but loved the fact that he didn't have to fight for Steve's attention and affections.  
Bucky kissed his way down Steve's sculpted law and down his throat, letting his fangs brush ever so slightly against the base of his neck where his pulse beat strongly just so he could hear Steve's started gasp and feel how his body trembled beneath him.  
"Please." Steve begged. Bucky teasingly dragged his tongue along his jugular.

 

\---3---

Steve settled down on the couch while Bucky prepared a quick meal for him. Steve had said that they could just order take out and had even offered to help when Bucky looked almost offended at the mere thought. But that offer was rejected as quickly as the take out. Steve was ordered to stay in the living area and pick out a movie. The looked Bucky gave him was enough to shut him up when he started to object. So Steve pouted and gathered several of the fuzzy blankets Bucky had insisted on buying after finally picking out what he wanted to watch. The stove clicked off just as the opening credits began and Bucky had just sat down and placed a plate in front of him once Snow White began singing into a well. By the time Snow White had met the dwarfs, Steve had finished his third and final helping. He cuddled closer to Bucky, opening his blanket to include him as Bucky lad back so Steve could rest on top of him. Bucky far from minded having the warm, sleepy giant lay on him.  
Bucky grinned when Steve turned his head away from the T.V. and buried his face into Bucky's chest. He mumbled sleepily when Bucky freed his arm to turn off the movie. They'd already watched the movie several times, it wouldn't matter if they stopped it halfway through. Bucky ran his hands through Steve's short blond hair. It was so soft, not unlike their blankets. Steve hummed happily, pressed his nose between Bucky's pecs, then fell promptly asleep. Bucky did his best to arrange himself into a comfortable position without jostling Steve. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve tighter, pulling him closer. He tilted his head back, letting it rest on the cushion. With one final squeeze, which made Steve sleepily mumble complaints, Bucky allowed sleep to take him.

Bucky awoke to the sounds of the coffee maker running. Steve hummed happily while he made himself breakfast. He ate it quickly in the kitchen, then poured two cups of coffee. Bucky pushed off the blanket that had been thoughtfully draped onto him and stretched. The yawned, sat up, then pushed himself off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his blond hunk. He pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek while taking a cup from his grasp.  
"Thanks, babe." Bucky whispered against Steve's cheek. 

 

\----4----

Bucky nuzzled into Steve's throat, only pulling back long enough to lick the remaining blood from the bite marks on his neck. He sighed happily as he pressed his nose against Steve's collarbone. He basked in the blonde's scent as he let his weight rest on top of Steve. He gave a pleased purr when Steve wrapped his strong arms around him. Bucky sleepily snuggled deeper into Steve's chest. Had he ever been this full before? He murmured half-hearted complaints when Steve chuckled fondly, making Bucky's comfy cushion shake. Steve carded a hand through Bucky's hair, making sure to scratch his scalp just the way he liked it. He grinned at the vampire as his breathing slowed and his body relaxed even further.

 

 


	2. Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides to calm the school down after an attack in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted this on my phone so...  
> Sorry for any mistakes, they are mine (no beta)  
> Enjoy!

 

       The school was filled with tension, the rescent bombing of the gym and court weighing heavily on the students young minds. Bucky didn't blame them, the explosion was too close for comfort. So many lives could've been lost; that would've been lost if it had landed a few feet farther. But there had been a close call. There was a little girl, Samantha, that had been practicing her free throws before the bomb hit. It was late so almost all the students and most of the teachers were asleep. Bucky just happened to be walking by went it happened. He was able to take the brunt of the impact when he shielded the girl with his body. She was relatively unharmed but Bucky had burns along the back of his body. Burns that were still healing because of how fire impacted his healing factor. The burns may hurt like a son of a bitch, but he saved her. If he hadn't she would've died. No matter what hunters may say, he wasn't a monster.

      Bucky perched himself on the rail of his balcony that overlooked the garden he and a few of his best students painstaking maintained. He couldn't stand their constant fear, as he himself had lived in fear all to long. At that moment, he decided he would sing. A song that relaxed the body, not forced it into a pounding desire or a call to bend to his will, like he had been taught. Bucky took a deep breath, and moled over his song choices. He smiled softy, sadly to himself when a song jumped into the forefront of his mind.  
"Dancing bears painted wings," He began. "Things I almost remember~" it was almost a perfect description of how he felt in the early years of his new teaching life. So confused, so angry. He put more of a sirens call into is voice, but kept the tone soft and soothing.  
"And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December~"

    Bucky paused briefly went he noticed Logan approaching, his stomach gave a faint growl when he caught the scent of blood. It would be warm, because if Logan was bringing him a meal, he was going to take the time to heat it up. He couldn't tell what type it was from that distance. That fact worried Bucky a bit, but he told himself that it was because he was still healing and that he could smell the unappealing scent of old dried blood. It was Logan's. That, at least, he could tell. Bucky hummed quietly to himself to keep the calm around him as Logan continued to appoach. Bucky only turned to Logan after the door to the balcony opened. It was only then when it dawned on him why he couldn't scent the faint residue like scent of other that clinged to donor's blood. Logan's steps didn't falter when Bucky's eyes gained a silver glint. He knew that Bucky wouldn't hurt him. At least, not on purpose. When Logan was close enough, he held out a mug.

"Logan." Bucky stared at the mug, but gently removed the mug from his grasp. When he looked Logan in the eye, they watered slightly. Bucky turned back to the garden, and took a timid sip from the cup. The mug was still warm with body heat. His breath stuttered at as the taste of enhanced blood. Bucky barely suppressed a groan, warmth washed over him as his body rushed to heal itself. The rail whined under the pressure of Bucky's grip. His body relaxed with another sip. He sighed. Against his will the corners of his mouth twitched up into a shy smile. He felt Logan's gaze like fire on his back, waiting for a response in his own heated nonchalance.

"I should save little girls more often." He breathed into his mug, punctuating his statement with another pull from the mug. He barred his teeth in a pleased grin at Logan's startled chuckle. 

"You're welcome." He left Bucky to enjoy his meal in peace. Bucky embraced the tingle of healing burns as he stared into the deep reds, oranges, yellows, and purples of the garden below as it became beautifully accented by the rising Sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Once upon a December" and is from the Anastasia soundtrack  
> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos!


	3. Rosenrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a little violent

Bucky paused to scent the air. He grinned smugly when he found what he was looking for with complete ease. The target's scent was already thick in the air. He had been here not 1 minute ago. Bucky started on the trail again, but at a slower pace this time. He almost sighed in disappointment. Bucky had hoped that he'd get more of a fight out of this one. The man was just like the others, old and soft with the money and power to stroke his sadistic urges, and just enough influence to use Hydra to satisfy them.  
The man's scent grew all the stronger as Bucky neared him. The man hadn't even tried to hide, knowing that it was worthless. The man had backed himself against a tree, and used his hands to cover his face as he cowered. Bucky purposely stepped on a crumpled leaf to announce his presence. The man didn't even have the balls to look at him, instead he rolled himself into a trembling ball of terror. Bucky scoffed in disgust. This was the person that arranged the attacks against the mutants? How pathetic. Still, he felt a pang of hunger as the man shook. Bucky tilted his head, but the man still looked small and cowardly no matter the perspective. His soul was so tiny, so weak. The man's body wasn't much better, fat shaking unattractively as he sobbed.  
Bucky shrugged to himself. After all, a soul was a soul. Bucky couldn't be too picky, even with how populated the world was. That was moment when the coward started to beg for his life. No cyanide pill for him? Bucky's grin returned, his bloodlust finally leaking into his expression.  
"P-Please don't kill me!"  
"Now, now darlin'," He drawled. "I ain't in a hurry." He reached back to pull a wickedly sharp dagger from its sheath, his movements achingly slow. He rested the tip of the dagger against the man's ashen cheek. Blood beaded, then streaked its way down the charcoal gray knife. The man whimpered.  
"Let's have some fun."  
The man lurched forward, uselessly attempting to get away. Bucky grasped the front of the man's rumpled silk shirt and slammed him against a tree. A satisfying crack resounded throughout the barren forest. The man screamed, going limp. Bucky stepped closer, his nose almost touched the man's. Fortunately for Bucky, the man was only unconscious. The old coward came to a few minutes later. Bucky hummed happily to himself as he contemplated what to do with him. He narrowed his eyes at the man. Bucky visibly brightened when an idea nestled itself inside his head. He was sure Angelica would love it if Bucky brought her a little gift. She had to be growing tired of old bagged blood. Charles was a good man, yes. He always made sure that they were well fed and comfortable. But, Bucky could hardly let his little angel live off just the bagged blood, she deserved a treat every once and a while. Bucky shook that thought from his mind. If he was going to bleed the man, he'd need a few things first.  
The man died nice and slowly, whimpering and sobbing. He paid for the lives lost in blood. And when Bucky returned to his home of 20 years, his hunger was sated. He sat down the full gallon jug, smiling as he was enthusiastically greeted by a lively eight year old. Charles smiled at the scene, wisely choosing to ignore where the blood had came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting and kudos!


	4. Wicked Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another violent chapter, but with cuddles?

Bucky growled when the man tried to struggle. It was an impressive feat considering that the had lost over 3 pints of blood already. Bucky may have stopped then, out of respect for the man's will, if he wasn't a Hydra agent. But he was, and that, paired with the arm he was trying to grow back, kept him feeding. Bucky removed his fangs from the agent's neck when the his heart stopped and his body began to cool. He tossed the body aside, it's final resting place was beside one of its men in arms. Bucky lifted his head at the sound of a person stumbling backward. He practically purred when he saw a large, fit agent trying and failing to get away. He may have laughed at the sight of the man literally stumbling over himself in fear if he wasn't so hungry. Bucky scented the air, enjoying the man's fear. He got up from his position on the floor slowly. He knew the agent had no hope of getting away so he was content to take his sweet time. When he looked down at his arm he was pleased to see that only the bottom half of his hand remained missing. This would be the last victim he needed to replace his arm.  
Bucky stood and dusted himself off. He followed the scent of the terrified man. He listened for his heartbeat. He focused his attention on his target, trusting his team to take care of the stragglers. Bucky's mouth watered when he caught sight of his newest victim. Bucky threw him against the wall. He gripped the fabric at his shoulders tightly as he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of the man's neck. The agent struggled as Bucky tore at his neck, sucking down the blood that eagerly gushed from the wound. Bucky moaned as he drank deeply. He shifted to drag his victim closer. Bucky's entire body felt warm as the man grew limp in his grip. Bucky released the body once its heart stopped with a pleased sigh. He flexed the fingers of his newly replaced hand.  
His nose twitched when it caught a pleasantly familiar scent. He turned in its direction and followed it to its source. Bucky wrapped his arms around the super soldier and planted his nose between his mighty pecs. He nuzzled him, smearing the blood from the corner of his mouth onto Steve's already bloodstained suit. He pulled himself closer to the blonde. He let himself indulge, as his constant hunger was temporarily sated. He purred when Steve only wrapped his arm around him, his chest shaking with his surprised, yet joyful laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments, kudos and reading this!  
> Why are all my chapters so short?


	5. Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes Bucky worry. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Bucky can control most of the cells in his body. He can use them to track and protect (or harm) anyone he chooses. While it isn't stated in this chapter, I think this Bucky would feed off of energy (Human's life energy, explosions, ect.) and pain ( he would take it like a werewolf in Teen Wolf).  
> There are going to be more ficlets for this AU, but I haven't finished them yet.  
> These ficlets are far from done, but I have no idea where they are going.  
> Please enjoy!

Bucky has had his gift for as long as he could remember, even longer if the stories his parents told him were true. It had taken many years for him to be able to control it as well as he could, but he could still feel the parts of himself that he rarely left on others. Sure, he was able to call those parts back, but it still worried his parents that he often didn't do it on purpose. Bucky really didn't mean to. Accept for when he marked Steve for the second time, and the third, but Bucky swore that the forth time was purely accident. Everyone in his family knew it was a lie, including himself, but he could try and deny it all he wanted. His mother stopped yelling at him after the third time Steve was "mysteriously" marked after a play date with the sickly blond. 

Bucky stopped trying to explain himself the same day his mom stopped scolding him. He just couldn't help it. Even at the tender age of 8, Steve constantly got himself into trouble. If Bucky left the mark, he could sense where Steve was, even if he had left Brooklyn in his idiotic search for justice. With the help of the mark, he was able to break up Steve's fights before he sustained any permanent damage. Steve began to flit from what seemed like sea to shining sea, but was really only a 2 mile radius.

Bucky began to arrive later to Steve's fights. He was able to pick up when his anger flared, but was never close enough to prevent any blows from being exchanged. Steve came home with new bruises more often than not, and worry began to consume Bucky. He needed something stronger, a better, closer bond. Bucky's patience snapped the day before their third Christmas together. Steve had gotten in another fight again, and Bucky had to watch Steve get hurt again, before he was able to intervene. Yet again, Steve came home with too many bruises, and some dick had broken his nose _again_. He pulled Steve into a hug. He had wrapped his arms around him too tightly, if the strangled noise the blond made was any clue. Bucky didn't care in that moment, he only wanted to strengthen the mark, the bond. He willed it to be stronger, so he was able to keep Steve closer, to keep him safer. To Bucky's surprise, he felt a tug. It pulled him closer to Steve and allowed him to have a clearer feel of his emotions. He could feel Steve's pain and his barely restrained anger. 

After that, Bucky did his best to keep a close eye on Steve without invading his privacy. Steve chose his fights more wisely now, and his smartass self hadn't got his ass handed to him for a month as of the day before. Of course, it was when Bucky was finally letting his guard down a bit when Steve got himself into trouble again. He was alerted about the fight not by a flare of anger, but a siring pain right on his cheekbone. He froze, eyes checking for possible attackers before realizing that the pain was not his own. He knocked his chair over in his rush to get out the door. He didn't even care, at least for the moment, that he only had his undershirt to protect his top half from the mid-winter chill, or that he grabbed the wrong pair of shoes. He ran for several yards before stumbling into the alley Steve was fighting in. He arrived just in time to watch as the bullies fist sailed toward the idiot blonds face. A flesh colored cloud sprouted from Steve's face just before the impact. Steve didn't even flinch as the punch landed. Bucky grunted at the sudden sting at his jawline, but had already delivered a high kick to the bully's face, knocking him on his ass. Bucky strut to Steve's side, and helped him up before grasping his chin and turned it this way and that, checking for wounds. There was none. Bucky rubbed at his jaw, right were he had felt the blow, but the pain had already faded. 

Later that day, Bucky's mother asked him to remove the bond. He did. The next night, Steve got pneumonia.

She didn't ask again.  
\-----------------  
It didn't take as long as Bucky had thought for Steve to figure out something was up. He often forgot that Steve wasn't actually a complete idiot. 

"What did you do?" Steve glared at him after another night of Steve fighting and not having to be patched up.

"Hmm?" Bucky rubbed at his chin as he looked up from the book he had been reading. It still stung, that prick had a mean right hook. He kept his expression bored as Steve angrily crossed the small space between the couch and the worn arm chair Bucky had sat in. Steve glared down at him as he grabbed Bucky's chin and jerked it up, forcing Bucky to meet his firey gaze. He stared into Bucky's piercing gray eyes for a long moment before pointedly flicking his eyes to the small red mark Bucky had previously been fussing with. 

"What. Did. You. Do."

"Why are you assuming it was me?"

"You're stupid, that's why."

"Gee, why don't ya flatter me some 'ore ya charmer."

"Bucky." 

"Yep, that's my name." He didn't flinch at the most likely deserved anger pointed at him.

"Buck." Steve growled. A shiver ran down Bucky's spine. Shit.

 

Silence resounded throughout their apartment. This is it. This was his time to come clean, Bucky could only hope that this wouldn't ruin the relationships they had worked so hard to keep and keep secret. He sighed.

"I'm not human."

"I figured." Steve replied easily, as if he was commenting on the damn weather.

"You knew."

"Yes." This time he rolled his eyes. "Or would you prefer this?" Steve made his eyes comically wide with mock terror, and when he spoke his voice dripped sarcasm . "Oh no! My best friend isn't exactly like me! It doesn't matter that he's watched my back and did his best to keep me safe for as long as I've known him! Lord forbid I like someone who isn’t just like me in every single way, shape, and form!" He sighed, letting his face take on a less exhausting expression. His eyes gleamed sadly as the last of his anger faded. "Did you really think that I'd give a single shit that you were "different"?" Steve let go off his chin, and Bucky let it snap down.

Bucky's eyes drifted downward in shame. "I'm sorry."

Steve's sigh was long-suffering. "You still didn't answer my question."

Bucky was silent.

"What did you do?" It was clear his patience was growing thin.

"I marked you." Bucky's answer was almost too quiet for Steve to hear, even in the silence after he had spoke.

"Marked me?"

"Yes, so I’d know what you were up to.” Bucky braced himself for one of Steve’s famous tongue lashings. It didn’t come. Steve’s face was set in a brooding frown when Bucky let his eyes drift back to the blond’s face.

Steve’s eyes focused on the mark on Bucky’s face again. “Are you taking the damage for me? When I get hit?”

Bucky thought that he might as well get this over with. “Yea.”

Bucky wasn’t even that surprised when Steve clocked him in the face. He only grunted in pain while he made sure that his nose would heal straight. It didn’t even bleed, his body already working to mend his nose. He’d be good as new in a couple minutes, but that wasn’t his main concern.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Then after a few seconds he added “That tickles.” While rubbing at his scrunched up nose.

“It sure does.” Bucky stated dryly as his nose began to swell, then diminish, waiting as bruises formed, then faded. Steve stared in awe as he watched Bucky’s nose heal in seconds.

“You’ve been keeping this from me all this time.” Steve lifted a single eyebrow.

Bucky tilted his head down so he could look Steve in the eye. “I didn’t know what to do.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped minutely from there previously angry position. His face softened. “Buck-”

“I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should have.”

“I trust you-”

“With your life.” Steve finishes. “Just not the lives of your family.”

“I-” He was sad.

“I understand.”

“Steve-” Why?

“I do.”

“Please.” Bucky fucked up.

“What?”

“Don’t go.”

Anger flashed across Steve’s face. He stepped forward. Bucky lurched a step backward.

What had he done?

Steve surged forward, as fast as his body would allow, and wrapped his arms tightly around Bucky’s shoulders. “Buck,” He whispered into Bucky’s collarbone. “Why would I want to leave?”

\--------------

Steve still got into stupid fights afterwards, but he choose more wisely. He had someone who was willing to take the hit, but it had to be a good cause. Bucky often complained, saying it was going to ruin his pretty face, even though most wounds healed themselves in minute or two. Steve still says that he wondered why any girl had fallen for his ugly mug. Bucky’s only reply was that he was handsome enough to draw Steve in, and if his 'ugly mug’ drew him in, it was good enough for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos!


	6. Sweet Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be set before Chapter 2, but it can be read by itself if you prefer  
> Please enjoy! :)

Bucky hummed to himself as he threw his hair into a messy bun. He applied a small amount of eyeliner to make his eyes pop, then adjusted his crimson red Henley to show the perfect amount of skin. He slipped on his combat boots after making sure that his black, skintight jeans cupped his ass just right. And with a touch of sheer lip gloss, he was ready to go on the prowl.  
The club was too loud and reeked of sweat and alcohol. The dance floor was too crowded and the scent of arousal was thick in the air. Bucky growled to at the bar as he took a long pull of the overly sweet mixed drink someone had bought for him. He placed a twenty under the glass, hoping that it was a decent tip. When he looked up he saw that some asshole was drunkenly yelling at the poor bartender. He was surprised that security hadn't been called yet. Bucky, feeling somewhat heroic, decided that the ass would do. He got up, decidedly didn't flinch when the stool scraped the floor, and tapped the guy on the shoulder a little rougher than he had intended.  
"Need a moment?"  
"Mind your own damn business, tag."  
Alright. Let it be known that he tried to be civil. Time to throw on the old Bucky charm. Or was it a trick Charles retaught him? He'd start off with a little push.  
"Hey, man," at least he didn't smell horrible, maybe he'd make a good meal. "No need to be so harsh."  
The man simply glared at him. Time to kick it up a notch.  
This time he looked him in the eye and pressed on the man's pea brain harder.  
"Let's go."  
The man's eyes glazed over. Oh dear... He may have hurt the asshole. When Bucky stepped back, the man stood. He followed Bucky quickly and quietly. Bucky felt the smallest twinge of guilt as he lead the man into an alley. He tried to not be too rough when he pressed the man against the brick wall, and when he tilted his head away from him to expose the pale blue of his jugular vein. Bucky took a deep breath, then bit down firmly. He moaned softly. It was his first taste of fresh blood in months. It must've been at least four. The only reason he was letting himself indulge was that he had been severely wounded on a mission Charles had dragged him into.  
He drew back, flicking his tongue over the wound before letting the man go. Bucky watched distantly as the man's legs gave, and he slid down the wall.  
Bucky backed up until he hit the wall parallel to the man. He pressed his palms into the wall and let his nails tear into it. The brick molded itself around his fingers as if it was dough.  
“Hey."  
Bucky's body went stock still.  
"Charles make you look for me?"  
Logan scoffed. "No."  
Bucky relaxed at Logan's response, he almost smiled. "Aw, I'm touched. You really do care."  
Logan frowned. "You gotta little..." he gestured at his mouth.  
Bucky pulled out his phone and used it as a mirror as he wiped at the side of his mouth. "If you were that worried you could've called me." He lifted his phone and shook it a bit in Logan's direction. As expected, the larger man practically hissed at it. Bucky chuckled and tucked the offending object away. He leaned heavily against the wall and inhaled Logan's scent. His scent was so similar to Steve's, he could practically taste the sweet tang of his accelerated healing factor. Bucky paused in the middle of his thoughts. Perhaps he shouldn't feed off his teammates, especially if they didn't want him to. That didn't really sound like something they could bond over.  
Logan cleared his throat.  
Ah, yes they were supposed to be on their way already. Bucky ran his tongue over his fangs, then pushed his hunger to the back of his mind. He pushed off the wall, then walked out of the alley, patting Logan on the shoulder as he passed. He looked back briefly at the man he had attacked. He shrugged to himself after a moment of thought and continued on his way.  
"Wanna Getta beer 'fore we go back?"  
"No."  
“Alright.” Bucky replied easily. He was full and content, so he decided to not let Logan’s mood suck away all the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos!  
> The autocorrect on my phone changed the f word to tag. Yes, I know this. I just strongly dislike that word so I went with what my phone thought I meant.


	7. She Knew It Was Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child pain-eater Bucky visits the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my lovelies! Miss me?

Bucky paused in his following of his mother. She was yanked to a stop in front of one of the many rooms on the hospital’s floor. He stared intently at the door as he sucked on his thumb. He looked up at his mother with his grey eyes wide and pleading as he tugged on her hand gently. She had lead them through the children’s ward in order to the hospital quicker, but something about that one patient, hidden behind that door, had grabbed her son’s attention as they passed. Bucky had glanced at a few other rooms they passed, but he hadn’t stopped in front of any other. He tugged on her hand again, a frown curling his lips downward. 

She had taken her son to feed off of the older patients in permanent care that day, as she did as often as she could. Bucky could only go one day without feeding, so they made the trips to the hospital to “raise moral” and visit Winnie’s friend, Sarah, as they made their way through the silence as often as possible. She learned that Bucky enjoyed strolling through the pale halls and drawing pictures to decorate them. Winnie would grin at him when he saw his drawings on the walls. He would stop to admire them. Then, he would look up to his adoring mother, who complimented his artwork without prompting. He would then smile smugly, filled with pride. 

Bucky often brought drawings in to give to patients. He used them as a distraction as he fed, drawing their pain as he explained his drawings with his limited vocabulary. The person would relax into their bed, listening intently as the small boy babbled on and on.  
\-----

Bucky tugged on his mother’s hand a third time. The look on his face betrayed his rapidly fading patience. He would go in that room without her, if she didn’t go with him in that moment. He glanced up at her before fixing his gaze back on the door. When she took a step in the room’s direction, his eyes snapped back to her face. He grinned his crooked grin. His eyes didn’t leave her face, even as she continued to walk. He simply followed her, trusting that she’d go in the direction he wanted her to.

When Winnie opened the door, the first thing she saw was a shock of pale blonde hair. The boy had long bangs that reached over his eyebrows to caress closed eyelids. He was small, though he looked to be only a year or so older than Bucky. The boy’s cheeks were red, and his face was scrunched with pain. Bucky quietly approached the boy. He glanced around the room, finally taking in his surroundings. Bucky’s gaze paused upon a chair. He stalked toward it, as if he wanted to pounce on it. Winnie was quick to follow him, lifting the chair for him and placing it beside the sick boys bed. 

Bucky perched himself upon the chair, looking pleased with himself. He took one of the boy’s hands into his own and laced their fingers together. The boy gave a soft sigh as black veins traced their way down from his partially bared shoulder and up Bucky’s arm. 

When all was done, Bucky beamed at his mother as he skipped out of the room. His cheeks sported a healthy flush and the boy was firmly tucked into his bed, his face relaxed and peaceful as he slept. Winnie wasn’t surprised when Bucky stopped in front of the boy’s room again the next day, or when he became part of their rounds whenever he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos!


	8. By The Skin of Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was not expecting the future to be like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Full grown Pain-Eater Bucky went into the ice along with the Great Cap himself.  
> Bucky protects Steve from the ice by using his cells to make a protective shell around him.

 

Bucky awoke to the sounds metal against ice. Bucky was alert instantly, prepared to give all he could in his weakened state to protect Steve. He sifted uneasily. His grip on Steve's frozen body tightened farther as the sounds grew closer. Bucky's thoughts raced. He prodded gently at Steve's mind, but only got the usual scrambled feedback.  
"I got him!" A man's muffled voice shouted as the ice around his love grew thinner and thinner. "I got the Captain." This was said in English, which could be promising. When Bucky poked Steve again, he go what could be classified as an annoyed grumble. The man, turned men, somehow got them out without much problem. They transferred them to a lab, where, Bucky didn't know.

  
\---  
They wanted to remake the serum. Bucky growled at the thought. And the scientists wanted to use what they thought was the body of Captain fucking America to do it. The scientists found out that he was alive during one of their many tests. Bucky was furious that he couldn't even make a sound as they ran tests without even _touching_ Steve. _They were lucky_ , Bucky hissed to himself.

\---  
The year was _2012!_ _Fuckin'_ 2012! He and Steve had spent nearly seventy years frozen in a block of ice. He didn't even learn what year it was until one of the oldest scientists walked in with a newspaper. Bucky wasn't as angry with the scientists as he was in the beginning. They switched their main objective from remaking the serum to waking up Steve and keeping him alive. Steve was also growing more responsive over the weeks he spent out of the ice. Steve dreamed now. He dreamed of nights filled with soft jazz and dancing. He dreamed of dancing with Bucky in their apartment, clumsily stepping on Bucky's toes as he attempted to lead. Bucky peeked at Steve's dreams as often as he could. They were so much better than the scenes that surrounded the duo on a daily basis. Sometimes he'd join Steve, content to dance the day away.

\----

Steve was waking up. His sleep seemed much lighter. He began to stir and have nightmares. Bucky was there to comfort him in a fraction of a second, but he still screamed at times. Those screams, oh how Bucky wished that he'd never hear those terrifying screams ever again. The scientists, SHIELD, Bucky later learned, moved Steve to a more comfortable room. They assumed that he'd wake up any day now.

\------

Bucky did his best to make sure that Steve would know that he was there. SHIELD prepared the room Steve was in fairly well. Bucky wouldn't have known any different if it wasn't for the constant flow of eager scientists and agents that were their to monitor Steve or just to meet _The_ Captain America. Oh, there were so many people. Out of all the people that were just there to gawk at Steve, the agent that the female agent with long brown hair called 'Coulson' and a black man (Whom the brunet called 'Director' so he definitely had a higher standing than the agent.) called 'Cheese' as he fondly teased him about his obsession with Captain America.  
Agent Coulson spent his visits quietly reading in the corner or bragging about his limited addition card collection and his 'antique' spy gear collection in a proud whisper, as if he didn't wish to wake the sleeping giant. Bucky began to await the agents daily visits. The people of the building left them alone during those visits, and Coulson seemed to like it that way. The quiet company was appreciated.

  
\------  
When Steve found out what year it was just after he woke up Bucky did his best to calm him down. Bucky was unable to keep him from running out of the carefully crafted 'hospital room' with the inappropriately dressed, for the decade, nurse, and the radio tuned into a baseball game that he and Steve had gone to watch themselves .  
The town around them came as a complete shock to the both of them. Bucky gasped through Steve. He grit his teeth as he struggled to keep himself in one piece. If he let himself go now, he'd drift apart, unable to piece himself together. He was still too weak to take his human form. Bucky could only watch as the director approached Steve. He did his best to soothe the frightened blond with his thoughts. Bucky gave a sigh of relief when Steve relaxed a bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos!  
> Where is this going?! No One Knows *Queens of the Stone Age plays in the back ground*


	9. Go Away, Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter with more cuddles, but with pain-eater Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments, and kudos!

Steve sighed as Bucky's weight settled against him. He was too tired to complain, and if he snuggled a little into his lover's warmth he could say that he was cold. It was a little true, the main reason for his clinginess was utter exhaustion from battling another bout of pneumonia. Besides, it wasn't like Bucky minded. He loved cuddles.

A warm hand snuck its way up Steve's thin undershirt. He grunted when he felt a tug at his spine. Steve bit back his half-hearted protests when Bucky's hand instantly jerked away from him. Steve couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him when his pain returned unexpectedly at full force. Bucky froze behind him, wanting to comfort him, but unwilling to accidentally hurt him again. Steve decided that he should take matters into his own hands. Bucky hadn't fed all day, instead he devoted his day to caring for a still recovering Steve, again. It was simple really. Bucky was hungry. Steve was in pain. Solution: have Bucky feed off of Steve. Win-win. Plus, Bucky hates it when Steve's in any kind of pain, so win-win-win.

With this thought in mind, Steve scooted back the fraction of an inch he could from his position and reached for Bucky’s hand. Bucky relaxed beside him once more, letting Steve search for his hand without evening attempting to help, the ass. He even went so far as to chuckle at Steve’s sounds of winded irritation.

It wasn’t until Steve gave up with a huff that Bucky let his open palm rest on a bony hip.

“Asshole.” Steve grumbled, before sighing as his pain faded away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lovelies! <3


	10. Those Poor Unfortunate Sol(dier)s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware! Interrupted sexy times ahead!
> 
>  coitus interruptus, also known as: Hydra, those cock blocking bitches.

Bucky groaned, and tilted his hips up farther. He sighed, scratching his nails down Steve's back as he relaxed under him. He brought up one hand to bring Steve in for a kiss as his body rocked with the desperate grind of Steve's hips. Bucky purred when Steve let himself be positioned as Bucky pleased. He grinned into the kiss and nipped the blonde’s lower lip to reward him. Bucky radiated smugness as Steve promptly stiffened above him, a moan caught in his throat.  
Bucky flipped them over with a ferial grin. Steve gave no resistance, letting Bucky take complete control with a grunt.

Bucky tensed, surprised to sense one of booby traps trip. He hissed his displeasure, and was up in a flash, throwing on his trousers. He didn't even bother with anything else.  
"Buck?" Steve asked, but he was already up and was scrounging for his pants.  
"Hydra," he growled. "1500 yards and counting." then he was out of the tent, rounding up the rest of the commandos.  
\---

Bucky was the first to arrive. His face set in a scowl as he tore through the assembled enemy troops. Bucky let his rifle hang on his back. He wanted to fight up close, so he wouldn't need it. He charged into the thick of the soldiers, particularly shifting so no blows would land and no bullets would wound.  
Bucky made his way through the small army of 50 or so soldiers with relative ease. He unsheathed his knife, getting up close and personal as he stabbed and sliced. Bucky did his best to avoid the flow of blood, but a decent amount still ended up splashing on him. He felt more than heard the commandos approach. His assault slowed as they neared him. He had left a few for them.  
The howlers skirted somewhat unsurely around Bucky. Their mild caution was unnecessary, but Bucky didn't blame them when he took in his appearance. People tended to avoid blood soaked people. The only one who got within a few feet of him was his star spangled idiot. Steve stood next to the sidelines with Bucky, correctly assuming that his men could handle the rest of the soldiers.  
"You okay?" Steve rested one of his hands on Bucky's shoulder, uncaring as the blood that stained Bucky's skin smeared unto his palm.  
"Yep." Bucky shrugged, enjoying the warmth of Steve's hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you reading this? If so, thank you for wasting your time on this!  
> I wrote chapter in like ten minutes on the bus. =^w^=


	11. Abandoned Pt. 0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a defective clone, rejected for not being a carbon copy.  
> He was just a boy, and no matter how much he grew and invented, he would never gain his father's approval.  
> Maybe together, with the help of the Stark's staff, they can make their own family from scratch.
> 
> (Yes, it sounds super cheesy. Please bare with me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY BEAUTIFUL LOVLIES!  
> As you can see, I am not dead.

This would be Howard Stark's last attempt to recreate the super soldier through cloning. Steven Rogers' DNA samples were corroding, so the project wouldn't be able to go on much longer.  
\----------  
She was far from towering, standing at 5'4. And though her build was athletic, it wasn't hulking. Her hair was brown, not blonde. Her eyes were green.   
Oh. And she was also a woman.  
She certainly wasn't the clone Stark had expected.  
The clone had been artificially grown. She barely a month old, but she looked like she was in her thirties due to artificial aging. She passed their physical tests with flying colors, but her mind hadn't caught up with her body yet. It hadn't had time to grow.   
Howard grew bored of her in the months before his son's birth.   
'At least he may be of use.' He thought.


	12. Abandoned Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the last chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably still needs more editing... But if I leave this any longer... I may delete it.

Howard Stark created and artificially aged a human in his lab mere months before the birth of his only son. But, like his son, Howard began to ignore her after the novelty wore off. He already didn't care much for his own son after all. Why would he care for something he had grown in a lab. She had only been able to show limited understanding and her movements were jerky. Howard grew bored of her long before his son's first birthday. The project was deemed a failure. There was no more attempts.  
She was lucky the staff took pity on her. They let her watch them work and hid her when Howard made one of his few appearances out side of his workshop. To her, it was a good life. The only one she had ever known.  
-

Jarvis was impressed with her development. It had taken only a few days to artificially age her to what appeared to be her early thirties. She was quite strong and had a vast range of motion for someone who had only been able to move for a month. Her physical fitness was indeed impressive, but her mental development had far from caught up. Her limited understanding, that could be compared to the intellect of a toddler, was far from the thirty year old mind Howard had been expecting.  
Howard had been extremely disappointed, even going as far as to scream at the whimpering girl. He declared that project a complete waste of time and a utter disgrace to the last sample of Steven Rogers blood post-serum. Howard had wanted a hulking super soldier at his beck and call, not the bumbling child he had received. He ordered her from his sight, and had anything that even suggested the experiment destroyed.  
\---  
She was lucky the mansions staff took pity on her. They allowed her to roam with supervision and learn new things by watching them. They began to love her and her inquisitive personality. Some couldn't hold back their fond chuckles when her eyes practically bulged with curiosity at every knew thing. With her and young master Tony around, the staff hardly had a dull moment.

 

It wasn't until she was nearly a year old that Alice (they had to call her something, and she liked it.) was allowed to hold Tony. By then she understood most of what a second grader would, if their little pop quizzes meant anything. She had to promise to be very gentle and to let her young master's nanny take him from her if she wanted to.  
Alice gasped when a pair of intelligent brown eyes bore into her own. Suddenly, Jarvis was thankful he had forced Alice to sit before the delicate bundle was passed to her. He was wrapped in the softest blue blanket and dressed in a pure white wonzie. His head was tilted upward slightly as he lazily stared up at Alice. He stared blankly for a moment, then, realizing that he didn't recognize her, grinned a toothless, charming grin. She returned his grin, though his shone far brighter than her own.  
Her eyes teared up as his nanny reached for him, but she gave no resistance as the only being that had not judged her was taken away.  
The only one without pity in his eye.  
The eyes she found purpose in.  
-  
Alice had completely caught up to her body by the young master's 8th birthday. But by that time, he had already surpassed her. She couldn't have been any more proud of him.

 

The young master graduated middle school at 10. Any servant that could get time off attended. Alice cheered and beamed proudly all with the staff. They cheered loud and proud to keep the young master's attention away from the empty seat in the front row, reserved for Master Stark.  
Stark may have recognized her face among those of the staff if he actually paid attention to the faces that filted around the mansion. His lack of caring worried Alice to no end. What if there was a security breach? Not that the mansion's security staff was lacking. She just worried.  
Alice stuck closer to the young master after Stark looked through her during one of his few visits to the Stark mansion.

 

It was the young master's 11th birthday. A day filled with hurried preparations, even though the staff had planned the entire occasion months ago. The thought brought a smile to her face.  
Until it didn't.  
The young master's 11th birthday marked the fifth birthday Stark had missed in a row. Alice could except that Master Stark had forgotten her, but the young master? Inexcusable. The young master was Stark's own flesh and blood. How could he ignore the incredible genius blooming before him?  
How could he still call himself a father?

 

He didn't act like one.  
Unfortunately, the young genius had caught on to her foul mood.  
"What's wrong?" He asked with rare worry in his eyes.  
Alice, the head chef, and Jarvis scrambled for an answer. They knew the truth would upset him more than anything. It was the head chef that answered.  
"It's Miss Alice's birthday today too." She stated.  
"It is?" The young master flipped eagerly to Alice.  
"Uh," Alice knew that her birthday was a few months off from the young master's birthday, but she wouldn't be able to give him an exact date. So..."Yes, sir. It is."  
The young master's eyes widened comically. "But you don't have a cake."  
"Yes."  
"How can you have a birthday without a cake?"  
"I don't need one, sir."  
The young master paused for a second. "Do you want mine?"  
Alice blinked. "No, thank you." She smiled gratefully.  
"We'll share then." He stated with startling finality.  
"Yes, sir."  
"But."  
"Yes?"  
The young master's expression was sad when he looked to Alice again. "I didn't get you a present."  
Oh.  
"That's alright."  
"But you got me one."  
"It's just a small one, sir."  
"You give me a present every year."  
"Um..."  
"But I've never given you one."  
"That's alright, sir. I don't need one."  
\------  
Alice wasn't surprised the young master decided that they would go pick out a present for her. She smiled to herself as he practically dragged her to the break room. She sighed fondly as he bounced eagerly on his heels.  
"Use my card!" the young master screeched when she reached for the company card. Alice paused. They rarely used the young master's card. If his allowance was unused it automatically transferred to his saving account.  
"Are you-"  
"Yes!"  
Alice knew better than to fight him on such a matter. She removed the card from its usual spot with no further compliant. Alice couldn't help the warm fondness in her chest when the young master squeaked happily and dashed out of the room.

 

The boutique was large and filled with beautiful, well-made, and expensive dresses. Silk and satin, lace and cotton swayed gently in their air conditioned environment. Alice held one arm out as she walked passed, letting her hands brush against the racks of dresses. The soft fabrics. The rasp of lace.  
Alice chuckled as the young master dashed excitedly around the store. The sight was too adorable to scold. It was obvious that he could tell she loved this. The young master radiated pride.  
Out of all the hundreds of dresses, only one caught her eye. It was hidden away in the back of the store. A flash of gentle peach fluttering in the nonexistent breeze. A rose patterned spatter of summer stocked among the dark and long sleeved winter. The soft pink of delicate blooms called to her as they danced across their cotton canvas. But, even if she was momentarily moved to go to and observe the master piece of silken soft strands and beautifully blossoming blooms, she kept her attention on the young master.  
"Do you like them?" He asked brightly.  
Alice smiled and nodded.  
"Good! Let's get all of them!"  
Alice's eyes widened as the young master attempted to make a mad dash to the checkout.  
"Wait!"  
He pouted.  
"I couldn't except that!"  
The young master's eyes watered. Her heart dropped.  
"Why?" a sniffle  
"I-" She started again. "Don't you want to spend all that money on something else?"  
"N-no."  
"Why?"  
"You make me happy. I want to make you happy too. Things make people happy."  
"I'm sorry, young master. I'm not used to all of this."  
"'This'?"  
"I haven't had anyone who wanted to spend lots of money on me before."  
"Can I get you something?"  
"If you really want to, sir."  
"That one." He pointed.  
"Which one?"  
"The one with flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lovelies!


	13. Abandoned Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm tired. The editing is probably very poor. Sorry.

Alice hadn't been allowed. She hadn't been allowed to accompany Sir to his weapon demonstration because she was a civilian, and Sir had been kidnaped. And now Col. Rhodes was trying to keep her away. Alice was very close to telling the Col. where he could put his answer and steal one of the military's helicopters. But, sadly she respected Rhodes. She wouldn't do that to him.   
Though she did daydream of punching him for his stupid decision. She stopped arguing quickly. Every moment spent arguing was another moment Sir would suffer for nothing. She sent for Happy.

Happy arrived minutes later. Alice quickly got into the car, sitting in the back to Happy's right, as usual. She hummed as Happy turned to her after he pulled out of the driveway.  
"I thought you just wanted me to bring you a book."   
"That is what I asked for, yes. But I need to get on Col. Rhodes' helicopter."  
"But you said you'd leave the search to them."   
"Yes, I did. I just didn't think that they'd take this long though."  
He sighed.   
"Could you stop here, please?"  
"Sure." The car pulled to a stop. Happy turned to face Alice. "Do you still want your book?"  
Alice grinned. "Yes, please. Thank you, I'll need something for the flight."   
Alice thanked Happy again, book in hand, before taking off towards the military base.   
"Good luck." Happy whispered to his rear view mirror as she disappeared from sight. She'd need it.

 

Alice lay in wait inside the helicopter. She read for what felt like hours. Waiting. Listening. She almost sighed in relief when she heard footsteps approaching. Finally.   
They didn't even notice her. The crew and soldiers walked by her comfortable hiding spot without noticing her. They didn't hear her breath, the turning of her book’s pages, or when she recrossed her legs. She didn't want them to notice her yet. They wouldn't until she wanted them to.  
Alice sighed aloud. She only turned the page as five guns were immediately trained on her. The Col. was the one to break the silence.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"'Seems that I had to invite myself to the rescue party of my own master, Col. Rhodes." Alice's eyes flickered up momentarily. She smiled.  
\------

They found him. They found Sir.   
Sir.  
Sir!  
Alice's eyes filled with tears of relief as her master came into view. She dropped her book. She hadn't been able to read since she announced her presence. It didn't matter.   
They found him.   
"Young master!" Alice screamed. She jumped from the helicopter while it was still several feet from the ground. She couldn't stumble through the sand fast enough. She must've been a sight. A full-grown woman in a black maid uniform with full-length sleeves and an apron stumbling through the desert sand in heels. But, no one laughed. Not even Sir, who was able to watch the whole thing from his kneeling position on the ground. She pulled Sir into her embrace with a sob, minding his sunburns. Alice smiled into Sir's forehead when Col. Rhodes hugged Sir from behind.   
"How was the Funvee?" He asked. Sir didn't answer. He only clinged to Alice harder.  
\------

Alice was the only one- minus JARVIS, Sir's AI- who didn't question Sir's decision to stop making weapons. 

\--

Alice sat quietly as the master ate. She couldn't help her beaming. It pleased her to no end that Young Mr. Stark was safe, warm, and packing away her double chocolate muffins like there was no tomorrow. There would be, of course. Her main purpose as his bodyguard was to protect her master and keep him healthy.   
He was back. With a hole in his chest. But he was here. Home. Perhaps she hadn't completely failed him.  
-

Alice was mildly surprised when Sir called her down to his workshop. It was rare that she actually was invited down, but she knew what Sir called her down for by the time she reached the glass panels of his workshop.  
"Hey Ali', how big are your hands?"  
Alice glanced down at her lace covered hands before raising them for Sir to see. He was sitting down on a raised metal table, shirt-less and with his arc reactor exposed. He held another, brightly glowing. He tilted it toward her with an expectant expression.  
"Oh!" Sir beamed. "They're so tiny. Petite. Come here."  
Alice's eyes flickered from Sir's face to the hunk of glowing metal in his chest worriedly. "Is it still working?"  
"Oh this thing?" He gestured to his chest vaguely. "Yeah, it's just an antique. I'm upgrading."  
That was a good enough answer for Alice. She nodded.  
"Oh. And there's this wire that's backfiring. It keeps shocking me. Here." Sir gently shook the new reactor in her direction. She took it from his grasp gingerly. Lace brushed against metal. Sir twisted the old reactor and it released with a hiss.   
Alice passed the new reactor back to Sir so she could gently remove the old one from it's socket.   
"Alright, now you need to find the wire. Just don't let it touch the sides. Like "Operation."  
"What?" Alice asked already reaching for the giant hole in Sir's chest.   
Alice winced at the feel of the goo inside the hole.  
"It's just discharge. From the device, not my body."  
She wrinkled her nose at the horrid smell.  
"Yeah, it smells."   
Alice raised an eyebrow. He almost sounded proud.  
"Nevermind. Just don't-"  
Peppers arrival startled Alice. She uncharacteristically jerked, yanking out the wire along with the magnet on the end.   
Sir gasped, pain paling his features.  
"I-"  
"Just put it in!"  
"O-okay!"  
The new arc reactor slipped into place easily. It was done. Easily enough, except for the mild scare both Alice and Pepper received.  
"Please don't make me do that again, Sir."  
-

 

Alice stared down the girl with a look of distain. Alice was surprised Sir was letting her in. He hadn't invited anyone inside in months. She was worried that he wasn't ready for any type of relationship yet.  
The woman was one of the young, well not that young anymore, master's various partners. He never slept with the same one more than once. A quick fuck, one might say.   
Alice glared at her as she entered the building. She had to pass the body scan and the metal detector before she got to Alice. Then, she would get a thorough pat-down. Jarvis would also monitor the duo as they “messed” around.   
To some, it may seem like overkill. But Alice had already failed him once.  
The glowing reacter in Sir's chest was a constant and glaring reminder.  
\------  
For the record, let's just say that Obadiah Stane was lucky that Anthony Stark got to him first.  
\----  
Alice read quietly in the corner as Happy and Sir trained. She had insisted that Sir learn to better his self-defense after recent events. He understood where her worry came from and had humored her. She was thankful he took her advice but... It saddened her that he hadn't taken it sooner.  
Maybe if...No. She shook her head. There is never time for “what if" and “what could have happened."  
Any how.  
Happy? Not that Alice had anything against him, just... Happy? There were better trainers to chose from.   
But. Sir was his own man now. Alice had to let him decide a few things. Every once and a while. But. He chose Happy over her? She was mildly offended. Mildly.  
Alice flipped a page in her folding chair. Her eyes didn't move from the page as  
the sound of Sir landing another punch rang out.   
"Hey, Alice?" Sir called.  
"Yes, Sir?" Alice immediately closed her book, carefully attentive.  
"Come here for a sec."  
Alice quickly rose to her feet, and brushed off her apron. Then, she walked the few yards from her seat to the boxing ring.   
"You fight Happy."  
Alice nodded. "Yes, sir."  
"Only if you want to." Happy added helpfully as he glared at Sir.   
As if Alice would give up a chance to prove herself the better teacher.  
There was a stark contrast between the royal blue of the rings ropes and the ivory of her delicate lace gloves as she swung herself into the ring. The one inch heel of Alice's maryjanes dug into thick padding as she patiently waited for Happy to prepare himself.  
Poor Happy was on the ground the second he signaled his readiness.  
\--

Alice stood just behind Sir as he entered the helecarrier. She was thankful that Sir had fought so hard for her to be able to join him. Alice knew that her being there wasn't just for her peace of mind, it was for Sir's as well.   
She was so thankful.  
Alice kept her face blank as Sir was introduced to a few new SHIELD agents and the black widow. She had met the widow before, but Sir would only know her as Natalie Romanova. Alice stood in respectful silence as Sir introduced her as his bodyguard. Alice gave a short nod of acknowledgment before settling back into her former stance.   
Alice was mildly surprised that no one asked why the maid was Anthony Stark's bodyguard. Perhaps the agents were better than she had originally thought- minus Miss Widow of course. She knew better than to underestimate the black widow. Even if she couldn't hold a candle to Sir's intelligence, she wasn't an idiot.  
She stood proudly in her uniform, her stance highlighting the Stark Industries logo on her right shoulder. She was to Sir's right, as quiet and as highly unnoticed as a ghost. Her lace gloved hands remained gracefully clasped in front of her.  
\------  
While Alice wasn't very fond of the Avengers. Except for Dr. Bruce Banner. It was oblivious that he was on the same intelligence level as Sir. This pleased Sir greatly. Yes, there was the Hulk, but Alice was under the impression that the situation was under control. She would enjoy his company as long as the good doctor stayed in Sir's good graces.  
If it meant anything, she hoped he would. Sir needed more friends, as she didn't really count. She was only a servant, after all.

 

 

(Tony cares deeply for Alice. She just doesn't know that yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ;3


End file.
